


囍

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 祝我大侄子侄媳妇百年好合！





	囍

李东海伸出手来扭了一把面前人的耳朵，这让李赫宰的耳骨变得更加的红。

他们刚刚交换完一个黏糊糊的吻，彼此的口腔里还残留着新鲜的草莓味，undernineteen的本放已经结束了，电视里正滚播着嘈杂广告，李东海有点可惜的嘟嘟囔囔：“早知道我就去看了。”

“难得赫宰那么帅呢。”说罢又往嘴里送进一颗草莓，吧唧着舔舔快要溜出来的草莓汁，头一歪叹了口气：“好可惜呀。”

李赫宰放下手里的草莓盒，暗暗给自己加油打气，终于像是下定决心一般快速的吐出一句话：“东海你在这等我一下。”

干嘛呀，又搞什么飞机？

看着那人奔向房间里，李东海摇了摇脑袋，盘好了腿坐在沙发上。

他到要看看李赫宰要搞什么花样。

……

靠，太犯规了。

李东海双手捂住小嘴，瞪大了本就圆溜的眼睛——李赫宰穿着刚刚本放里的红西装，里寸是透明的红纱网衣，黑色的长条丝绸领带绕过性感的锁骨，垂在若隐若现的腹肌上，没有打胶的头发软乎乎的搭在额头边，不同于舞台上凌冽的王者风范，现在看起来就像是酒吧里妖娆的诱攻牛郎。

“海海……”

李赫宰有点紧张，这还是他第一次在家穿舞台装，修长的手指绕着领带打圈，耳廓处红的能滴血。

沙发上的小人早就被勾走了魂魄，李东海看着人一个跨步走到自己面前，鬼迷心窍的伸出手抚上那块精瘦的肌肉，自顾自的点起头来：“果然是赫啊。”

“嗯，果然是东海啊。”

李赫宰暗笑着指了指胯，成功的让木浦老虎捂裆尖叫。

“这么欲求不满吗？”往着落荒而逃奔向阳台的爱人，李赫宰笑的花枝乱颤牙龈灌风：“不要自己弄。”他边说边扒掉了身上的西装外套：“我来帮你吧海海。”

啊，为什么我会对那只红猴子起反应啊？李东海光着脚站在冰凉的瓷砖上，十分懊恼的拍了拍他的小兄弟，过后又可怜兮兮的捂住自己的屁股——他看见那只狼走过来了。

不同于往日温柔的亲吻，李赫宰这次简直就是猛虎下山，他用力吮吸着那两片薄薄的唇瓣，粗糙的舌体勾着对方腥红的舌尖，直到把李东海亲到双脚扑腾，才退出了那个柔软的口腔。

大概是红色的网纱太过诱惑，彻底被勾起情欲的李东海把人抵在阳台的玻璃门上，双腿一弯主动含住了还未彻底勃起的性器，舌尖开始绕着柱体打转，同样是男人他知道如何才能让对方爽到，双手握住那暗沉的囊袋，同时嘴里一上一下的吞吐着逐渐涨大的海绵体，李赫宰的指尖情不自禁的插进身下人的长发：“嘶哈，再快一点宝贝。”

他已经有些控制不住了，插在头发里的双手被欲望所支配，扯住那柔软的发丝就把阴茎往里撞，一次又一次的抵在喉头的软肉上，李东海忍着深喉的不适嗦了好几下腮帮子，终于让李赫宰射了出来。

“宝贝，你好棒。”

李赫宰把人一把抱起来，三两下的就扒掉了他身上的法兰绒睡衣，修长的手指抹开刚刚李东海吐在他手上的精液，轻车熟路的滑进臀缝里，圆圆的指甲盖摩挲着穴口的褶皱，才刚塞进一节指头，李东海就抓着领带猛的一扯，整个人凶巴巴的跨坐在李赫宰的大腿上：“快点，阳台冷。”

“好好好”

李赫宰哪里敢怠慢

赶忙用嘴堵着那双猫唇，左手捏着李东海纤细腰肢上不多的软肉，右手三指并拢，猛的一下戳进肠道，果不其然一声虎吼炸在耳边。

“呀！痛！”

李东海气不过，张嘴就是朝着那宽厚的肩膀一口猛咬，听到人疼的嘶吼又珞珞的笑起来。两个人幼稚的很，像是要报复一样，李赫宰也掰开他那两瓣白嫩的臀肉，掐着他的腰一口气挤进去。

这一下可刺激的不轻，小老虎的前端颤抖了两下，把白浊洋洋洒洒的喷射在红色的纱衣上，浓稠的精液穿过网洞黏黏糊糊的留下色情糜靡的痕迹。

“哎呀，有新的润滑啦。”

李东海真的不能理解为什么平时好好的猴一到做爱的时候荤话就那么不要钱。他看见男人指节分明的手刮走了一大部分液体，抹在了两人的交合处，然后那黏黏的手滑过他的肚脐眼，停在了胸肌处。

“海海你想我先吃哪个？”

李赫宰把性器彻底埋进去后也不急着动，一手掐一个豆豆就开始骚话满天飞。

“要不我们看看哪边先立起来？”

“海海你是喜欢我吸还是咬啊？”

李东海实在听不得这些荤语，脸皮薄的别过头，待到双颊和耳朵一样红的时候，才小小声的嘟囔一句：“…喜欢吸。”

但是李赫宰是真的幼稚，好不容易遇上小老虎主动要可是一件值得开香槟庆祝的事情，不逗逗他实在是有失品行。

故意忽视那两颗樱桃，抓着李东海的脚踝把整个人往上一提，身下开始疯狂抽插，紫红色的阴茎混着乳白的精液狠狠地摩擦着甬道，撞得人立马变成小猫咪，嘴里嘤嘤呜呜的：“赫…慢一点，哈…”

“还有呢？”

上半身被冷落的滋味实在是不好受，李东海咬咬牙，换上了软软糯糯的音：“上面…上面也要。”

“要什么？”

说真的李东海已经在暴躁的边缘了，自己冷着身在阳台给人肏还没有人权，眼泪一下子夺眶而出，稀稀拉拉的打湿了精致的脸庞。

完蛋，欺负过头了。

李赫宰手忙脚乱的停下来，将一个又一个的吻落在人身上，一口含住一颗红樱就开始舔弄起来，另一边也不落下，直到伺候的人舒舒服服，下身才开始重新肏动起来，肥硕的龟头碾压过前列腺点，带着通红的穴肉整根拔出，再狠狠地破开甬道，白嫩的臀肉因撞击而染上一层粉，像那茶几上的水蜜桃，仿佛再掐一下就能冒水，交合处的精液早就被打成了白沫糊在穴口和囊袋旁。

体内的情潮随着快感汇集在身下，李赫宰加快了速度，肉体撞击的声音愈发清脆，惹的怀里的胴体高声尖叫

“赫……哈啊 啊 就是那里 哈”

加快了速度和力度的抽插让李东海觉得自己下半身都要着火了，他甚至能够感受到柱体上的青筋是怎么擦过自己的肠道，快感如同推倒的积木一般涌进他的大脑，终于忍不住又射了出来。

已经有些稀薄的液体喷洒在鲜红的西装裤上，随着重力滑过布料留下一道道白痕。李东海整个人软在李赫宰腰上，后穴绞紧了男人的性器，在一声低吼中接纳了那滚烫的体液。

“宝贝，现在才十二点。”李赫宰把脸埋在那漂亮的蝴蝶骨里，绣上一颗颗草莓后把人整个人翻了个身，用把尿的姿势坐在了阳台的吊椅上——

“我们继续。”


End file.
